Passionate Souls
by highonriverdale
Summary: Betty and Jughead are trying to figure out who murdered Jason, while figuring each other out at the same time.
1. chapter 1

Hi there! New author :) I'm not sure what this is going to turn out to be. Either a story or a bunch of oneshots. I could definitely use some prompts though. In this chapter, Betty and Jughead aren't yet together, but Betty has already asked Jughead help him write for the Blue and Gold.

She had seen him coming from across the hall. She pretended to be preoccupied in her locker, but she couldn't help but smile as he walked over to her. His blue eyes shining with anticipation and care. He approached her and said, "Hey Betty."

"Hi, Jughead," Betty replied with a grin. "What's up?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to Pops to work on an article for the Blue and Gold," Jughead said.

"I'd love to!" She exclaimed. "After cheer practice at 4?"

"Works for me," he confirmed.

"Great! Bye Juggie!" She waved as she walked down the hallway to her next class.

*LATER AT POPS*

"I still don't understand why the food in the cafeteria is such an interesting topic to you, Jughead," said Betty.

"Because," Jughead explained. "Nutrition is important to me. So exposing the cafeteria crap they serve us is equally as important." He said this all as he filled his mouth with his fifth burger.

"Mmhhm," said Betty, doubtfully. "You sure this isn't just to get back at the lunch lady for not giving you a third slice of pizza yesterday?"

"Psshh, please Betty," Jughead denied, rolling his eyes. "I can only write about things I'm passionate about, and whether it's for nutritional benefit or because I was denied the fullfilment of my stomach, I'm passionate about this. So what do you think about the article?"

Betty scanned over it again. "Um.. it's not to bad. You've got a few grammatical errors here and there."

"What?!?" Jughead exclaimed with shock written all over his face as he pulled his laptop back over to him. "I don't make grammatical mistakes!"

"Kidding, only kidding," Betty giggled. "That's one of the reasons I love your writing, Juggie. You are excellent with words."

Jughead looked over at Betty, who was grinning, pleased at her teasing. A sly smile crept onto his face as he caught her contagious positivity. Man, he loved her. But she would never feel the same. All she had eyes for was Archie Andrews, who also happened to be Jugheads only best friend. What a coincidence.

"Juggie?" Betty asked, bringing him back to reality. He was staring at her, lost in thought.

"Oh, yeah, sorry. Lost my train of thought. So you like it? It's good enough to publish?" Jughead questioned.

"Yes, it's beautifully written, Juggie," Betty replied. "We'll get it on the front page tomorrow and expose the lunch ladies for what they truly serve us. You might not even get a second slice of pizza anymore, though." She emphasized.

"Oh well, the consequences of being an exquisite journalist." Jughead smirked. "I'll just come to Pops and get more burgers."

Betty smiled because she knew it was true. Pops was like a second home to Jughead most of the time. Besides her place, of course.

"We should probably head home," Jughead said, pulling her from her thoughts. He closed his laptop and gathered his notebook and bag.

"Sure," Betty said, grabbing her backpack.

They paid for their burgers and milkshakes and walked home together, side by side.


	2. Chapter 2

The moonlight crept through Betty's sheer curtains as the clock read a little past midnight. Betty was sitting on her bed in shorts and a t-shirt as she journaled, sleep deprived. For some reason, her thoughts kept wandering to Jughead, and how he smiled when he was around her. She kept thinking to herself, maybe he liked her as more than a friend, but she didn't want to keep her hopes up. For most of her life, she had clearly expressed her affection for Archie. When he had rejected her, she started to take notice of someone else staring at her. Jughead.

This new revelation had come to her. She liked Jughead, as more than a friend. She wanted to be with him. But she had never thought about him this way, and she didn't know how to act upon it. So for the past few months, she continued to act as they were still friends. Even though she snuck glances at the raven haired boy at times.

A ding came from her phone and lit up the room with its faux glow. Betty grabbed her phone and opened up the text to see it was from Jughead.

Jughead: Hey Betts, you awake?

She assumed he must have seen the faint glow from her lamp from Archie's room. Standing up and walking to her window, she peered out and saw Jughead looking back at her from Archie's bedroom window. She smiled at him and turned back to her phone.

Betty: Can't sleep either?

She watched as Jughead received the text, read it, and typed something back.

Jughead: Nope. Wanna relieve a childhood memory?

Betty smiled as she read the text and replied.

Betty: Which one did you have in mind?

He glanced at her through the window and gave her a sly smirk.

Jughead: Backyard tent forts

When Betty read this, she grinned and nodded to him. She quickly replied.

Betty: Be there in 5.

She flashed him a quick grin again and turned back to her room. She put a hoody over her t-shirt and changed into sweatpants. Although the weather was still summery, the nights were chill. She found her favorite blankets that they had used when they were kids and tiptoed down the stairs and out the back door.

Betty was already standing out in the long grass of the Andrews' backyard as Jughead slipped through the back door and into the cool night air. The breeze threatened to capture his beanie, but he adjusted it before it slipped. Betty was grinning at Jughead as he walked over to her, blankets in hand. He didn't know what had come over him when he decided to invite Betty to do this. He only knew that he couldn't sleep, and his thoughts continued to drift to the blonde beauty with the faint glow in her room.

"Hey there, Juliet," smirked Jughead as he approached Betty. He nudged her with his shoulder as they walked in step further back in the yard. "Where should we make camp?"

"I was thinking right in the middle, so we can observe the shining expanse of the sky above us in all its astronomical wonder," she said as she glanced up at the abyss above her. Jughead stared at her with a smile before turning away so she wouldn't catch him.

"Okay then," Jughead replied.

Betty looked over at him, suspicious of his two-worded answer. She squinted her eyes and asked, "That's it? 'Okay then'? What's that supposed to mean?"

Jughead looked over at her in surprise at her sudden outburst. "Just, that I can't say no to you, Betts," he responded, defensively. "But I can do this-!" he whisper yelled as he jabbed at her stomach in an attempt to start a tickle fight.

The attempt worked, and soon they were on the grass, rolling and squealing with laughter. They knew all each other's sensitive spots, as they used to do this when they were kids. Finally, breathless, Jughead managed to flip Betty onto her back and hover above her, holding down by her wrists. They were inches apart and breathing heavily, exhausted but happy.

Gazing into each other's eyes as they caught their breath, both of them knew how they felt without saying. Betty smiled shyly up at Jughead, and that was the ounce of courage that Jughead needed to lean down and press his lips against hers. She immediately returned the pressure, and the kiss lasted a few seconds before Jughead pulled back with a stupid grin on his face.

"What?" Betty asked, afraid she had done something wrong, or he was playing around with her.

"I-"he stuttered. The chill of the night cooled his burning cheeks as he glanced down, away from Betty's concrete stare.

"What?" Betty asked again, more urgently, with a nervous laugh behind it.

Jughead's eyes moved back to meet with Betty's. He smiled bashfully and stated, "I'm happy."

Betty gave him a shocked look, but then she smiled back, saying, "Me too." She leaned her face up to his, closing the little distance there had been between them, and kissed him. Knowing she was falling for Jughead Jones scared Betty, but she realized that there was a passion she hadn't had with anybody ever before, and that's how she knew, her heart and soul would be his.


End file.
